2025 Atlantic hurricane season (Vile)
The 2025 Atlantic hurricane season was an extremely active and record-breaking season, as well as the second-most active Atlantic season on record. Despite the inactivity and unfavorable conditions in the previous season, a La Niña formed during the winter and conditions became more favorable for development. Typically, a season runs between June 1 and November 30, but as shown by Tropical Storm Andrea and Hurricane Beta in May and December respectively, tropical cyclone formation is possible at any time of year. 2025 was the second Atlantic hurricane season on record to use the greek alphabet naming system, after 2005. Hurricane Melissa was the strongest Atlantic hurricane since Hurricane Wilma. 2025 was the last season of the positive phase in the Atlantic ocean that began in 1995. Cuba took the worst of this season, with four hurricane landfalls, two being major. Other than that, notable storms include Tropical Storm Barry in June, which struck Florida. In July, Hurricane Dorian hit Mexico as a Category 2 hurricane, Hurricane Erin killed several dozen people in Haiti and Cuba, and Hurricane Fernand hit North Carolina as a Category 2 Hurricane. In August, Category 5 Hurricane Humberto struck the Lesser Antilles before making landfall near New York at Category 2 strength. In September, Hurricanes Karen and Lorenzo caused moderate damage, before Hurricane Melissa attained Category 5 status and struck Florida as a Category 4, and Tropical Storm Olga caused severe flooding in Southern Texas. In October, Tropical Storm Pablo regenerated and became a Category 4 Hurricane, making landfall in Cuba. Late that month, Hurricane Van followed suit, almost becoming Category 5. In November, Hurricane Wendy killed over 300 people across the Caribbean. The season ended with Hurricane Beta in December, outside of the official bounds. . Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:260 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/05/2016 till:14/05/2016 color:TS text:"Andrea (TS)" from:14/06/2016 till:17/06/2016 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" from:22/06/2016 till:24/06/2016 color:TS text:"Chantal (TS)" from:04/07/2016 till:08/07/2016 color:C2 text:"Dorian (C2)" from:11/07/2016 till:13/07/2016 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:23/07/2016 till:02/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Erin (C3)" from:26/07/2016 till:31/07/2016 color:C2 text:"Fernand (C2)" from:05/08/2016 till:10/08/2016 color:TS text:"Gabrielle (TS)" from:13/08/2016 till:25/08/2016 color:C5 text:"Humberto (C5)" from:21/08/2016 till:31/08/2016 color:C2 text:"Imelda (C2)" from:30/08/2016 till:06/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Jerry (C1)" barset:break from:05/09/2016 till:09/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Karen (C1)" from:13/09/2016 till:19/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Lorenzo (C1)" from:15/09/2016 till:29/09/2016 color:C5 text:"Melissa (C5)" from:16/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Nestor (C4)" from:22/09/2016 till:26/09/2016 color:TS text:"Olga (TS)" from:27/09/2016 till:29/09/2016 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:05/10/2016 till:11/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Pablo (C4)" from:14/10/2016 till:17/10/2016 color:TS text:"Rebekah (TS)" from:21/10/2016 till:24/10/2016 color:TS text:"Sebastien (SS)" from:22/10/2016 till:24/10/2016 color:TS text:"Tanya (TS)" from:27/10/2016 till:04/11/2016 color:C4 text:"Van (C4)" from:12/11/2016 till:22/11/2016 color:C1 text:"Wendy (C1)" barset:break from:17/11/2016 till:20/11/2016 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:09/12/2016 till:13/12/2016 color:C1 text:"Beta (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November From:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The season's activity was reflected with an extremely high cumulative accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) rating of 269. This is the highest value on record, eclipsing the 1933 season by 10 units. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. Storms Tropical Storm Andrea Tropical Storm Barry Tropical Storm Chantal Hurricane Dorian Tropical Depression Five Hurricane Erin Hurricane Fernand Tropical Storm Gabrielle Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Imelda Hurricane Jerry Hurricane Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Hurricane Melissa Hurricane Nestor Tropical Storm Olga Hurricane Pablo Tropical Storm Rebekah Subtropical Storm Sebastien Tropical Storm Tanya Hurricane Van Hurricane Wendy Tropical Storm Alpha Hurricane Beta Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms in the North Atlantic in 2025. This is the same list used in the 2019 season. The names Nestor, Rebekah, Van, and Wendy were used for the first time in the Atlantic Basin. All of the names were assigned to storms in 2025. Retirement On April 2, 2026, at the 48th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Erin, Humberto, Melissa, Olga, Van, and Wendy from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. The names will be replaced with Elizabeth, Hubert, Melanie, Ohanna, Vernon, and Willow for the 2031 season, respectively. With six names retired, 2025 beat 2005's record of most retired names in a single season. Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Record seasons Category:Destructive storms Category:Costly storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Retired storms Category:2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Major Hurricanes